dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saiyan Hunting
is the tenth episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-sixth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on October 30, 1996. Its original American airdate was January 16, 2004. Summary The battle between Goten and Baby continues. Goten seems to be an easy match for him, and Mr. Satan takes all the credit claiming he trained Goten. When Valese sees him fight, she begins to root for Goten, and this makes him want to show off. He goes Super Saiyan, but then he gets cut by Baby's Full Power Energy Blast Volley. The fight goes on, but as Goten powers up to his full strength and fires a Super Kamehameha, Baby shoots out and enters Goten's wound. Using Goten's body, Baby decides to hunt down Vegeta and take over his body in order to turn everybody into Tuffles. At Capsule Corporation, we find out that Chi-Chi and Goten have moved in until Goku can get back. Chi-Chi begins to wonder what is taking Goten so long to get back when Gohan arrives. He has decided to visit and spend the night. Just as he finishes getting his stuff into another room, Goten enters the room and questions Vegeta's whereabouts, but Chi-Chi scolds him and Bulma tells him that Vegeta is not here and he always goes out and Gohan arrives. He begins fighting Gohan, and Gohan realizes something has taken over Goten. Chi-Chi and Bulma chase them out saying that if they want to fight, do it away from the house. Gohan confronts Baby Goten in the air, and Baby decides to take over Gohan's body since it will be easier to use to defeat Vegeta than Goten. The fight begins, but Gohan refuses to power up to full strength. Baby thinks that Gohan realizes that he can change body only when someone's at full power, so he manages to tease Gohan into powering up. Gohan finally goes Super Saiyan, and Baby changes bodies entering through a cut that he had Goten leave on Gohan. Goten collapses in sheer exhaustion, and then Piccolo appears. He sensed Baby and decided to come fight, but when he saw Goten collapse, he went to help him. Piccolo vows to destroy Baby, but Baby makes Gohan fire an energy blast which appears to destroy both Piccolo and Goten. He then wonders at Gohan's power and wonders what a true Saiyan's power is like. His next target is Vegeta. Meanwhile Goku, Trunks and Pan find the Three-Star Black Star Dragon Ball on the planet Cretaceous. Major Events *Baby battles against Goten in Satan City and possesses his body. *Baby in Goten's body battles against Gohan prior to possessing his body. Battles *Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Baby (Boy) *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Baby Possessed/Super Saiyan) *Piccolo vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan/Baby Possessed) Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Cretaceous *Earth **Satan City **Capsule Corporation Objects *Champion Belt *Grand Tour Spaceship *Black Star Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Trivia *A "Vegeta Clock" can be seen on a table at Capsule Corporation when Chi-Chi and Bulma are seen waiting for Goten's return. *When Gohan and Baby Goten start to fight, Chi-Chi says "When will my house get some peace and quiet?!" However, they are at Capsule Corp. which is Bulma's house. *When Gohan and Baby Goten are fighting, there are two scenes where the camera is zoomed far out. In both of these scenes, Gohan clearly has an intact, green shirt. This is an art error, as Gohan gave Videl his shirt to hold back at the Capsule Corporation. At this point, he should have his white shirt on, which should be ripped, as the right side was largely shredded from an energy blast from Baby Goten earlier in the fight. *In the Japanese version, this is the last episode to use the 1st opening of Dragon Ball GT and the last episode to use the 1st eyecatch. *This is the first episode of GT where Piccolo appears. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 26 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 26 (BDGT) pt-br:Gohan e Goten! Uma luta entre irmãos fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 26 it:Il cambiamento di Goten pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 26: Gohan i Goten... Okrutna bratobójcza walka!? Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT